Slayers in MiddleEarth
by Your Bloody Valentine
Summary: When Faith comes out of her coma she and 'B' get along as if nothing had ever happened and revert back to old ways. Willow gets jealous and intends to send Faith through a portal but she messes up and both Faith and Buffy end up in Middle-earth.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Slayers in Middle-Earth? Author: Your Bloody Valentine Disclaimer: I don't own anything *tear* LotR belongs to Tolkien and BtVS belongs to Joss Wheadon. The only thing I own is my computer so don't sue me its my life you know.  
  
Chapter one: Strange girls in a strange land.  
  
Thousand of Uruk-Hai and Orcs (A./N it would be great if someone could tell me if I'm spelling things wrong I'm just to lazy to look I guess)approached Helm's Deep. Luckily many elves, had come to help the men, because they wanted to once again have an allegiance between the two races(?). But sadly they were still greatly outnumbered. The creatures stopped outside the wall and waited, after several moments an old man on the wall lost control and accidentally fired his arrow. It killed one of the creatures and just as the attack was about to start something terribly unexpected happened.  
  
In those few moments the clouds over head started to swirl the wind picked up and lightning flashed across the sky. Everyone on the wall was confused even the elves didn't have a clue what was happening. But then something happened that Galadriel herself couldn't have predicted two beings fell out of the sky. Legolas used his elven sight to see them. Wait were they both girls.  
  
Aragorn told Legolas to see if they were still breathing. Aragorn was asking Legolas what they looked like. Legolas said to Aragorn "One is short probably no taller than a large dwarf she has blonde hair which seems to be pulled back, the other seems taller than the blonde one with black hair surrounding her face they are both slim and seem to have some muscle." Aragorn started to speak but Legolas told him to be quiet. The creatures outside the wall of Helm's Deep were surrounding the girls.  
  
Legolas also was trying to listen because one of the girls began to speak although neither opened their eyes.  
  
"Faith you okay?" The blonde one said still not opening her eyes  
  
"Five by Five 'B' just remind me never to piss red off again I'm going to have a major headache when I get home" Faith replied  
  
"I will if you remind me never ever to act like you again. I thought Giles was going to strangle us" With that comment the girls started to laugh hard. Their laughing stopped as soon as it had started and Faith and 'B' jumped into a fighting stance  
  
" 'B' I don't think we're in Sunnydale anymore"  
  
"I get that feeling to, so Faith wanna dance?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask" Faith replied and with that the two girls were doing something Legolas would have never thought of and he said to Aragorn, "they're going to fight."  
  
********** AN: R/R tell me if I should continue  
  
Thanks and Remember REVIEW 


	2. The Battle

A/N Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but first I had practices and then rehearsals started and I have ssssooo much homework there isn't enough time to do it all sorry well on with the story  
  
********************************************************************** Recap: " 'B' I don't think we're in Sunnydale anymore" "I get that feeling to, so Faith wanna dance?" "I thought you'd never ask" Faith replied and with that the two girls were doing something Legolas would have never thought of and he said to Aragorn, "they're going to fight." **********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Battle  
  
Now that they were off the ground Legolas and many others could see that they had packs on their backs. (Hey I don't think they knew what a backpack was) Faster than the men could see the two girls produces their weapons so quickly to anyone other than the elves it would have seemed that they produced them out of thin air.  
  
"Lets get this started 'B' "  
  
Because everything was very silent at the time everybody on the wall could hear her. And no one thought the two girls would live once the fight started.  
  
Well needless to say Faith and 'B' were taking down these creatures left and right but they kept coming. When 'B' turned around and killed yet another creature she finally noticed the wall.  
  
"Yo Faith we need a break and we need to get more weapons..."  
  
"No shit 'B' " Faith said as she took down another Uruk-Hai  
  
Buffy was no making her way over to Faith leaving a trail of dead creatures in her path. When she got there they stood back to back and were fighting of any creature that dared to come any closer  
  
"If you would have let me finish I was going to say we should head to that wall over there when we get to the top we can form a plan of attack.  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
We all watched these two girls get ready to fight Saruman's Army. I turned to Aragorn and said "My friend they will not live past the first few blows." Aragorn nodded sadly and turned away from the wall not wanting to see these girls be brutally killed. But we both underestimated these girls they not only were strong they had speed and were very agile. I looked down the line of elves and men on my left and right and not one of them wasn't surprised when the girls stared taking down one Uruk-Hai after another.  
  
I turned to Aragorn who had been watching the battle for several minutes and said, "My Friend we may just live out this night with those two fighting with us instead of against us. But they surely cannot be from the race of men and they are not elf kind. What could they possibly be my friend?"  
  
Aragorn looked at me with amusement in his eyes and said, "Legolas I don't have any idea what they could be. But I thank the Valar that they fight with us and not against us"  
  
End Legolas's POV  
  
Faith looked over Buffy's shoulder and also noticed the wall for the first time.  
  
"Ok 'B' lets try your plan I need to get something else to fight with."  
  
They both nodded to each other and sprinted to the wall taking out anyone and anything in their way. When they reached the bottom of the wall they quick put their swords into their packs and started to climb to wall  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
They are climbing the wall. WAIT! They're climbing the wall. I thought no one could do that because the wall was smooth and slick but those two girls are climbing it and quite fast if I do say so myself  
  
I yelled to one of the men on the wall to run and get some rope so we could help them up the rest of the way because they had to be tired if they weren't I will evny them for the rest of my days.  
  
End Aragorn's POV  
  
Two ropes fell down the wall one near Buffy and one near Faith they looked at each other and smirked. As they grabbed hold of the rope they started running up the wall. When they got to the top they jumped onto the wall and punched the two people holding the ropes. Needless to say Aragorn and Legolas didn't like being knocked to they ground by people they were trying to help.  
  
The two girls automatically took a fighting stance ready to harm anyone who came near.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
After we watched the two men fall to the ground I thought "Oh man He's hot" The man that I had punched had black/brown hair that went to his shoulders and a stubbly beard (come on people you know that Buffy would say the word stubbly) He was very wet as was everyone else for it had started to rain as Faith and I were fighting.  
  
The person Faith knocked down was to me a little dare I say different. He had Long blonde hair and light blue eyes that seemed to hold wisdom that is gain through years of experience. Just then the guy I punched started to talk.  
  
"Ladies we mean you no harm I and Aragorn Ranger of the North, this is Gimli son of Gloin and this is my old friend Legolas prince of Mirkwood."  
  
I smirked at the title given to the man that Faith had knock down but as I looked at her, her expression was priceless and I mean MasterCard priceless her look said to everyone "Oh shit I just punched a prince."  
  
We lowered our fists and the men visibly relaxed a bit so I decided to introduce us but faith beat me to it.  
  
She opened her mouth and said, "I'm Faith Wilkins of Sunnydale and this Buffy Summers son of Hank Summers. And we are the Slayers my friend"  
  
The people near us looked utterly confused and I frowned at Faith for making fun of the way they introduced ourselves but there was no more time for conversations we had to go back and fight those things. I peeked over the wall and saw that they stood off in the distance as the largest one shouted what I assumed to be a change of battle tactics.  
  
I turned to Faith and we both knelt down and took off our backpacks  
  
End Buffy's POV  
  
Gimli's POV  
  
These young lasses jumped over the wall and punched the elf and Aragorn who both fell onto the ground. The thought and sight of the elf being hit by anyone let alone a woman was hilarious and I almost started to laugh almost.  
  
Aragorn Introduced us to them and the one we learned was Faith introduced herself and her friend to us. Now that I saw them up close you could not tell they were fierce warriors by the way they looked no they looked like young girls and the blonde one had a look of innocence and inexperience around her but once you looked into her eyes you knew that, that held no truth to it. You could tell what they were but the way the acted and well by the way they held themselves they were very suspicious an cautious.  
  
They girls turned to each other knelt down and started to talk as they got ready for another fight. I couldn't believe that all of the weapons they were producing came from a small pack.  
  
But regardless of the size of the pack they each pulled out 2 swords 1 crossbow with what seemed to be an unlimited supply of arrows, several pointy sticks, an few axes and many small daggers. Buffy pulled a strangely shaped dagger out of her pack and handed it to Faith.  
  
Many emotions flashed across her face that I am sure the elf and Aragorn noticed. There was hatred, confusion, pain and sadness as faith looked at and took the dagger. She looked and Buffy and said, "Thanks for taking care of this for me 'B' just remember we're on the same side again so don't stab ok,"  
  
Buffy was a bit startled by this statement but laughed and said, "Hey as long as you don't go all psycho on everyone again I won't have to but I ain't making any promises."  
  
Faith also laughed the elf Aragorn and I looked at each other and tried to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
End Gimli's POV  
  
Our favorite slayers were devising a plan and were well aware that every move they were making was carefully watched and analyzed they also knew that many people around them could hear what they were saying.  
  
As the stood Buffy said to Faith "So how many have you killed so far"  
  
"Oh not many only about174"  
  
"Oh darn because I killed 218 of them Come on Faith I thought that you could do better"  
  
"Hey 'B' I'm just warming up we'll see who has the last laugh and the highest count when this things over."  
  
They laughed together but as soon as they turned to face the many curious men everyone who could see them knew that they meant business. They looked at Aragorn and Legolas and then Buffy said, "watch are backs and if you people hit either of us with a loose arrow it will be your head. Have a good fight and try not to die.'  
  
They smiled at everyone and jumped off the wall  
  
A/N : Wow over a thousand words that's the most I've written yet. Everyone PLEASE review I've been having a hard time writing my muse likes to leave me and visit other people it just isn't fair. So give me ideas and tell me who you want pared up and what you think will happen I'm open to suggestions here people so review, review, review. I hope to post again real soon but I don't know when my schedule will allow me to again. 


End file.
